ntwfrpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabelle Stallion
Alain's eldest surviving child, only surviving daughter and heir to House Stallion. Aggressive and tomboyish with a fiery temper, she is nevertheless very intelligent and strategic. A better choice for the title than her brothers. She was only mentioned by name in the main Medieval roleplay but acquired a bigger role in side-fics and roleplays. Backstory (Soon) Fics and Roleplays Isabelle has appeared in a few fics and is scheduled to appear in more once Celestial writes her relationship with Hector. However, there are plans. * "The Silver Lining"- Appears as a tiny cameo trying to destroy Aveline's sewing, because even at that age, Isabelle hated it. * "Do You Want To Build A Snowman?"- Happens in the winter of 1299. Lucinda ropes Isabelle along and the two girls go outside to play in the snow. * "More Than A Match"- 1310. Isabelle is recommended to take on a new sparring partner and in the process, picks out Hector Guinne, who she is disdainful of at first but then she actually spars him... * "How Far I've Come"- 1311. Has a tiny, tiny cameo at the knighting ceremony, since she observes it as heir to learn how these things go. * "The Things We've Shared"- Occurs on the day of her wedding, August 26th 1315, though it does not focus on her. She gets brief mentions at the beginning. * "Fears for the Future"- Takes place on the 29th of May 1317 when Emil is born. Isabelle appears at the beginning and near the end, since she is the child's mother. * "Roleplay: A Wedding to Remember"- Happens in 1318 and is done with many people. Isabelle and Hector are sent by Alain to attend the Courdonian royal wedding of Zaria Duval and Oliver Alaric, with all the joy that this implies. * "Goodbye"- On January 27th 1323, the day of Margot's death, Isabelle comes to say her goodbyes to her mother and apologise. AUs Bad End After the alleged death of her father, it is Isabelle who is forced to lead Bern despite the looming threat of war. The situation only grows more deperate after the fall of Solis and as the Courdonians keep marching further and further north, putting more pressure on Isabelle to defend her lands. She feels completely unprepared and overwhelmed but cannot let the cracks show, even as they get wider. Her misery and loss is only further compounded when Hereford is taken and Hector is killed in the battle, meaning that both her father and her lover are both dead, something which causes her to crack even for a brief moment. But despite her losses, she prepares Destrier for battle and gets ready to fight for her land. Somehow, she successfully repels the invasion and manages to negotiate for peace with Courdon after King Malik dies. Afterwards, she marries Joffery Jade to secure their two Houses, even though she resents him for having to marry him after the death of her lover and hates it if he tries to do anything that would threaten her position. Even her father's return does not help as he is a shadow of the man he used to be. He formally hands over his position to her and Isabelle becomes Grand Duchess of a struggling, recovering region. Countryswap (...*screams*) Personality (An aggressive, tempermental, unladylike firebrand with a bit of a soft spot.) Relationships Hector Guinne While nowhere near as vocal or expressive about her feelings as he is, it is safe to say that Isabelle feels the same amount of love for her husband as he does for her. They met when she was looking for a sparring partner and Hector was the only one who volunteered to fight the Stallion Duchess. Though she defeated him, she was impressed by his skill, and as time wore on, got to know him better and began to consider him a friend. Eventually she began to feel more than friendship for him but was reluctant to pursue any kind of relationship because he had her duties to her family; Isabelle knew she was going to have to marry for politics eventually and that an enthusiastic, sweet, ginger commoner knight was not on the cards for her. They had a non-serious relationship with full awareness of each other's feelings for a while and during this time, despite her duty, Isabelle could not push Hector away when he crossed boundaries. But after a while, she realised she could not bear the thought of a political marriage and, running on pure emotions, challenged her father. To her surprise and great joy, she was allowed to marry Hector. It was a decision Isabelle never regretted. She loves Hector for his sweetness, enthusiasm and loyalty, and no matter what, she finds it impossible to stay angry at him for long, especially when he gives her puppy eyes. Even if he is an idiot, she finds that loveable in him, especially since said idiocy often works out due to his sheer friendliness and enthusiasm. Nevertheless, she keeps her husband in line and makes sure he doesn't go too far. Though she might give token protests when he is too keen to express affection, Isabelle knows that, much like everything else in the relationship, it comes from a genuine place of love and enthusiasm and cannot ever resist. Not to mention she enjoys the sheer amount of love that Hector presents her with. There is nobody else Isabelle would rather be with than her enthusiastic, affectionate, doofy ginger knight who brings out all her soft spots and dulls all her sharp edges. Alain Stallion Isabelle thinks the world of her father. She would do anything he says without question and always seeks out his advice in any endeavour. The fact that he chose her to be his heir over her brothers, despite her gender, is an opportunity she is immensely grateful for and strives to never disappoint him in making that choice. Isabelle also loves her father for indulging in her less than ladylike hobbies, in contrast to her mother's thoughts on the matter, and she always relishes the chance to test her combat and strategy skills against him, even if she knows she will lose. It's thanks to him that she had the motivation to get her temper and rashness under control. Beyond that, however, she desperately craves his approval and for him to let her know she is doing well. Often, Isabelle regrets that she had not been born a boy for his sake, which is why she pushes herself extra hard to prove to him that she is as good as any boy. Margot Stallion Unlike her father, who she worships and adores, Isabelle's relationship with her mother is a lot more strained. It was warmer when he was very young but during much of her later childhood, Isabelle often clashed with her mother over the different paths that she wanted for herself and what Margot wanted for her. The personality differences and Isabelle's stubbornness and lack of proper temper control meant that such arguments over reached explosive levels on her part and she was often in a huff over her mother for what she felt was a restriction of her freedom. It only got worse after Aveline's death as Margot tried to force on Isabelle a role that the girl was not suited for in an attempt to recreate the relationship the mother had with her eldest daughter, causing no end of resentment on Isabelle's part as she felt she was a cheap replacement with no concern for herself as an individual. Even after Alain took over most of her discipline and training, Isabelle still harboured a long grudge and a lot of annoyance at her mother. To her, they are completely different people with different values and completely opposite personalities, with her mother being weak and concerned with things that are trivial and petty. It would take a lot for Isabelle to admit that she still loves her and values her advice, or that she was wrong and Margot actually has a lot more strength, or that they are more alike, than she thinks. Ambrose Stallion On the surface, it would appear that Isabelle treats Ambrose the same as most people do: like a madman. In truth, she fears him and his visions more than a little but hides that fear to not appear weak. She is also deeply confused as to why her father, whose opinion she trusts completely, has such a high regard for his brother. The confusion only deepened when Ambrose became advisor to the king and suddenly, it was not just her father who thought well of Ambrose, it was even her own niece and best friend, Lucinda. Despite never really getting to know him well during her childhood, they manage to make a connection thanks to the events surrounding the Courdonian royal wedding and the subsequent winter stay in Stallion Manor. During this time, Isabelle finally comes to recognise her uncle for the good, kind person that he is and finally finds out the truth about his "madness". Though she will never be particularly close to him, the least Isabelle can do is give him the respect that her father gives him and after her tenure as Grand Duchess begins, make him feel welcome in his home town. Lucinda Stallion Isabelle did not get to know her niece until Lucinda arrived in Destrier after being orphaned. By that time, there was over five years between them in age but despite this, Isabelle was glad to recieve a new playmate. The two girls quickly became fast friends, with Lucinda's sweet nature offsetting the sharper-tempered Isabelle, and the fact that there was somebody she could plot with against her brother helped greatly. The two are closer to sisters in relationship than an aunt and niece and they often confide in each other when they do not trust anyone else with the secret. Often, Lucinda is the first to know about Isabelle's goings-on and vice versa. Even after becoming heir and her duties keeping her away, Isabelle still tries to find time for her niece and best friend. Garrick Stallion There is no love lost between the two siblings. Isabelle hates Garrick for being a delusional, sociopathic idiot and more importantly, a nuisance to her and everyone around her. She is glad that she is the heir instead of him and is aware he resents her for it but mostly ignores his attempts at trying to be superior. Occassionally, the two get into fights, and have done since they were young due to Isabelle's poor temper control, and though she had gotten that under control, Garrick has become worse and thus the frequently of fights does not decrease. However, Isabelle is the better fighter out of the two. With Garrick gone, she is happy to finally get some epace and quiet and not have to constantly get into fights with him or put up with his nonsense. Trivia *She is mentioned in Alain's first post in Medieval except under the name "Isabella". Later in the roleplay, the name was written as "Isabelle" by Kristy, and rather than correct it, Celestial decided to roll with "Isabelle". *Isabelle is the fourth Grand Duchess of Bern, coming on the heels of Renae over a hundred years prior. She is, however, the first to be slated to inherit the title from the get-go. Category:House Stallion Category:Non-game characters Category:Medieval characters Category:Bernians